The mysterious island
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Ce petit one-shot est une suite du tome 3 : Hésitation. Je ne prends donc pas en compte le tome 4. Jacob, désespéré par le choix de Bella, plonge et nage, nage, nage... Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Son coeur, lui, saigne.


**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont de ma création (donc pas touche !), exceptés les personnages présents dans la série Twilight (à savoir Embry, Quil, Leah, Sam, Jacob, les Cullen...). Mais je veux bien avoir Bella, Edward, Jasper, Jac... Non, c'est pas possible ? Pas juste. T_T Tant pis alors. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**The Mysterious Island**

Tout mon corps fendait les eaux claires et tumultueuses. Nager, nager, encore nager, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ma fuite, combien de kilomètres avais-je parcouru ? Je l'ignorais et à vrai dire, peu m'importait. Ne pas penser, laisser parler ses instincts et rien d'autre. Poursuivre son chemin, s'éloigner, encore et encore, fuir le regard des autres. Ne pas penser à Sam, ni à mon père qui, j'en suis sûr, devait être plus peiné que déçu. Oublier la meute. Oublier. Tout. Jacob Black n'existait plus, seul le loup demeurait. Fort et puissant. Presque invulnérable. Je fermai les yeux, lentement, écoutant avec attention et délectation le souffle du vent, le chant des oiseaux. Je me sentais bien, apaisé, comme si une bulle protectrice m'entourait, m'enveloppait pour me protéger de tout problème extérieur.

Je n'entendais plus. Je ne souffrais plus. Et c'était mieux ainsi. De cette manière, peut-être pourrais-je continuer à vivre.

Je redoublai de vigueur, accélérant mes gestes, gagnant en vitesse. Le courant était fort, un humain aurait certainement été emporté et se serait noyé, mais pas moi. Je n'étais plus homme, ainsi je pouvais faire plier la nature selon ma volonté. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes ou de quelques heures - j'avais perdu la notion du temps - je cessai tout mouvement, me laissant simplement ballotté par les flots. Jusqu'où irais-je ainsi ? Etais-je loin de la Push à présent ? Je l'ignorais et je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment. Peu importait la destination, n'importe laquelle me conviendrait. Peut-être même qu'avec un peu de chance, je continuerais à dériver pour toujours afin de profiter de la quiétude qui m'habitait à cet instant. Pourtant l'être au fond de moi ne semblait pas d'accord. Ne pas l'écouter, rester tranquille, profiter du calme ambiant. Tout irait bien tant que je serais loin d'elle. Loin d'eux. Loin de leur insupportable bonheur. Un grognement m'échappa suite à cette pensée. Pourquoi était-il le seul à avoir droit au bonheur ? Pourquoi lui, Bella, pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui ? Un pincement au cœur se fit sentir et ma mâchoire redoutable se crispa. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. Ne plus penser à elle. L'oublier, l'effacer de ma mémoire. Elle ne représentait rien. Elle représentait tout. Mon bourreau. Mon âme sœur. Ma Bella.

La douleur ravagea de nouveau mon cœur en vagues successives. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas l'occulter ? Pourquoi devais-je toujours penser à elle, à ses yeux, à son sourire ? Pourquoi me mettre ainsi au supplice, Bella ? Ne m'as-tu pas déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ? Rageur, je me mis de nouveau en mouvement. Me calmer, oublier. Mais ce mariage, ce foutu mariage ! Pourquoi, Bella ?

Les traits du loup que j'étais devinrent moins nets au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, jusqu'à totalement disparaître. J'étais de nouveau Jacob Black. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

J'avais recouvré toute ma lucidité à présent, mais je continuais malgré tout à dériver, espérant atteindre une terre, trouver un véhicule et rejoindre la Push. Oui, je devais avant tout m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je devais bien ça à la meute qui avait toujours été là pour me soutenir. Ensuite, j'irais mettre un terme définitif à ce mariage qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je n'accepterais pas de la voir à son bras, dans sa robe de mariée, resplendissante et prête à tout sacrifier pour lui, famille et amis, même sa propre vie. Mais je ne la laisserais pas faire une erreur pareille. Je refusais de la voir en tant que " vampire ". Et si malgré tout elle persistait à vouloir le devenir alors je lui ôterais moi-même la vie. Mieux valait la voir morte que froide et dure comme la pierre. Ainsi, si elle ne pouvait pas être à moi alors aucun de nous deux ne l'aurait. Et de cette manière, elle conserverait cette si chère et précieuse humanité. Oui. Jamais elle ne serait une Cullen. Pas tant que je vivrais.

" Comment va-t-il, Mia ?

- Il respire. Il est vivant. Mais bon Dieu, qu'il est brûlant ! Tu penses qu'il a de la fièvre ?

- Ne dis pas de sottises, voyons ! Comment pourrait-il... ?

Je sentis une main froide se poser sur ma joue et j'ouvris brusquement les paupières, tombant nez à nez avec deux yeux verts et perçants.

- Tu as raison, il est chaud comme la braise.

La personne qui s'était penchée au-dessus de moi s'écarta et je pus donc me mettre en position assise. Où avais-je donc bien pu atterrir ? En premier lieu, je m'observai brièvement, notant au passage qu'on m'avait habillé. Bien que le pantalon noir qu'on m'avait enfilé semblait être trop court, le pull blanc en revanche, me seyait à merveille. Reléguant finalement mon apparence au second plan, je jetai un œil autour de moi. Apparemment je me trouvais dans une espèce de case à en juger les murs faits de boue, de feuilles et de branchages. L'intérieur était pauvre et seule une couche sur laquelle j'étais assis ainsi que des vêtements et quelques ustensiles de cuisine rouillés ou faits main étaient visibles.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

Je me tournai vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Sa détentrice était belle. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, réguliers et sa peau légèrement brunie par le soleil semblait lisse au toucher. Ses longs cheveux noirs coulaient librement dans son dos sans aucune attache et quelques mèches retombaient éparses sur son front. Ses yeux améthyste, quant à eux, brillaient d'un éclat irréel, presque surnaturel. Ebahi par sa beauté, j'en oubliai presque de respirer.

La femme qui se tenait à ses côtés était beaucoup plus âgée et ses cheveux grisonnants retombaient pêle-mèle sur sa nuque et son visage. Vêtue d'habits rapiécés, elle me regardait ou plutôt me transperçait de ses yeux verts et acérés. Inconsciemment, je frissonnai. Elle semblait pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et pourtant j'étais persuadé qu'elle ignorait tout quant à ma vraie nature.

- Où suis-je ? demandai-je finalement. Et bon sang, qui êtes-vous ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'adolescente. Visiblement, elle semblait amusée.

- Vous êtes chez nous

Je clignai deux fois des yeux. Savoir ça ne m'avançait pas à grand chose.

- Je m'appelle Mia. Et voici ma tante, Liam. Quel est votre nom, étranger ?

- Jacob Black, répondis-je mécaniquement.

- Jacob, répéta-t-elle, pensive. Ce prénom vous va bien. D'où venez-vous ?

Une vague d'agacement s'empara de moi et je commençai peu à peu à trembler. Les deux femmes me toisèrent d'un air inquiet.

- Dites-moi d'abord où nous nous trouvons exactement, insistai-je en tentant de garder le peu de calme que je possédais encore.

- Pas loin de Sappho, j'imagine. Je ne sais pas trop, cette île bouge tout le temps, répondit Mia, évasive.

- Ile ? répétai-je, incrédule.

- Ne m'en demandez pas plus, c'est un phénomène qu'il nous est impossible d'expliquer.

- A présent que ma petite Mia a éclairé votre lanterne, allez-vous daigner nous dire d'où vous venez ? s'enquit la vieille femme.

Les tremblements qui m'agitaient jusque-là cessèrent. J'interceptai rapidement le regard intrigué de Mia avant de répondre à mon interlocutrice :

- Je viens de La Push.

Elle me toisa, incrédule.

- Et vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici à la nage ? Ce n'est plus un exploit, c'est un miracle !

- N'exagérons rien, grommelai-je.

D'un bond, je me levai et passai une main dans mes cheveux pour évacuer l'eau qui s'y était infiltrée. Je fus légèrement surpris en remarquant qu'ils avaient encore poussé.

- Bien, repris-je. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. A présent je dois repartir.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir de la case lorsque la main de Mia se referma sur mon poignet. Avec ma force, je n'aurais eu aucune difficulté à me dégager de son emprise, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux m'interpela. Etait-ce la peur qui faisait ainsi briller ses prunelles ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas quitter cet endroit, pas aujourd'hui.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demandai-je un peu trop brutalement.

L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre inférieure et échangea un bref regard avec sa tante.

- Restez au moins souper avec nous. Vous repartirez un autre jour.

- Hors de question ! m'emportai-je.

Si je tardais trop, la transformation de Bella aurait bel et bien lieu. Mes tremblements reprirent de plus belle. Mia me relâcha et s'écarta un peu.

- Je suis désolée, mais je me dois d'insister. Il en va de votre survie.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Où voulait-elle en venir exactement ? Liam parut noter mon étonnement puisqu'elle s'empressa de prendre la parole :

- En réalité, ce que ma nièce a omis de vous dire, c'est que les humains qui atterrissent ici ne peuvent plus repartir.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous savez, il existe en ce monde des créatures qui... comment dire... ne sont pas censées exister, mais qui pourtant existent bel et bien. Je sais que vous allez sûrement me prendre pour une folle, mais les vampires...

Je n'écoutai pas la suite, distrait. Des buveurs de sang se trouvaient dans les parages ? Alors pourquoi ne les avais-je pas senti ? Eux qui dégageaient tant de puanteur...

- Où sont-ils ?

- Qu... quoi ?

- Les buveurs de sang, où sont-ils ? insistai-je.

- Vous me croyez ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Où sont-ils ? redemandai-je, agacé.

- Tout autour de l'île, dit-elle en me transperçant de nouveau du regard, cherchant à déceler une information chez moi qui lui permettrait de savoir pourquoi je la croyais aussi facilement. Ils se cachent et camouflent leur odeur en restant dans l'eau. Et un jour par semaine ils passent à l'attaque et tuent.

- Combien êtes-vous sur cette île ?

- Une trentaine, moins. Deux hommes, trois enfants et cinq femmes sont morts la semaine dernière, on les a retrouvés vidés de leur sang.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

Liam émit un soupir, lasse et parut plus vieille que jamais.

- Je l'ignore, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Ces maudits buveurs de sang... A tous les coups, certains d'entre eux possédaient un don. Un rictus se forma sur mes lèvres. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu droit à une petite bagarre. Cela me permettrait de me défouler tout en évacuant la tension et je pouvais en plus faire d'une pierre deux coups. Autrement dit, sauver les habitants de cette île avant de repartir serait définitivement une bonne chose.

- Combien sont-ils ? m'enquis-je en me tournant vers Mia.

Cette dernière se contenta de hocher négativement la tête, montrant ainsi qu'elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire au juste ? lança Liam, intriguée.

- Vous en débarrasser, répondis-je simplement dans un sourire carnassier.

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'exclama subitement Mia. Ils vont vous tuer !

- Qu'ils essaient seulement.

Sans en rajouter, je me glissai hors de la case, la jeune fille aux yeux violets sur mes talons.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Jacob ! Ce sont des sanguinaires, des meurtriers, des bêtes assoiffées ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, dis-je. Je suis plus fort que tu ne le crois.

Le tutoiement avait été instinctif, peut-être parce qu'elle aussi m'avait tutoyé auparavant.

- Faut-il que je t'attache ? s'écria-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air menaçant.

Je l'observai un instant. Elle était tellement risible que c'en devenait amusant. J'en oublierais presque tous mes soucis.

- Tu essaies de me faire peur là ? lançai-je, ironique.

- Je suis très sérieuse, Jacob Black ! Je ne permettrai pas que tu...

Je la fis taire d'un baiser. Trop surprise pour réagir, elle ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement. Moi-même je restai stupéfait de ma propre audace. Je voulus m'éloigner d'elle, mais elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque, m'attira à elle et partit à son tour à la recherche de mes lèvres.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent une éternité, elle s'écarta et replaça quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, rougissante. Un air amusé passa sur mon visage. Même gênée, elle demeurait terriblement belle. Plus belle que Bella elle-même. Je me morigénai à cette pensée. C'était Bella que j'aimais, pas elle et pourtant... Grognant une nouvelle fois contre moi-même et mes réactions débiles, je me remis en route sans plus tarder. Toutefois Mia ne fut pas de cet avis et eut tôt fait de me rattraper.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, Jacob Black ! Je ne te laisserai pas mettre ta vie en danger pour nous !

Mon estomac se mit à gargouiller et un profond silence s'installa entre nous avant que Mia ne se mette à rire, hilare. Rapidement je me joignis à elle et décidai finalement de souper en leur compagnie avant de m'occuper définitivement des buveurs de sang. Ravie, la jeune fille se mit à courir vers la case pour prévenir sa tante tandis que je me mettais à observer le ciel. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte auparavant, mais le soleil commençait peu à peu à décliner à l'horizon. Détournant mon attention de l'onde claire qui s'étendait à perte de vue, je balayai l'endroit du regard. Présentement, je me trouvais sur une plage au sable fin bien que mouillé par endroit. Disséminées un peu partout, des habitations semblables à celle dans laquelle Mia et Liam m'avaient accueilli, s'étalaient le long de cette bande ensablée. Loin derrière, je pus repérer une forêt composée d'arbres divers même si les palmiers restaient majoritaires. Nul doute qu'elle pouvait servir d'antre secrète parfaite. Etrangement je ne vis personne, pourtant Mia m'avait bien signalé qu'ils étaient un peu plus d'une vingtaine sur cette île. Jouaient-ils à cache-cache ?

- Les femmes et les enfants sont à l'intérieur de leurs cases, fit une petite voix. Les hommes sont partis chasser avant que le soleil ne se couche complètement.

Je me retournai brusquement, cherchant du regard celui qui venait de m'adresser la parole, sans le voir.

- En bas. T'es vachement grand dis donc ! On pourrait te confondre avec un géant.

Je baissai la tête et remarquai enfin un garçon qui devait avoir à peine dix ou onze ans, me toisant de ses grands yeux clairs. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés en épis étaient gorgés d'eau.

- Et pourquoi doivent-ils revenir avant que le soleil ne se couche ? demandai-je, curieux.

L'enfant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et pencha la tête, cherchant sûrement à savoir s'il pouvait me faire confiance ou non.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Jacob.

- Moi c'est Adrian. Mais peu importe...

Une lueur d'excitation passa dans ses yeux.

- Tu connais les vampires ?

J'émis un grognement pour toute réponse. Adrian ne s'en formalisa pas.

- C'est ce soir qu'ils vont attaquer.

Voilà une information intéressante. Intérieurement, je jubilais.

- Et tu n'es pas effrayé ?

Adrian me regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? J'ai toujours rêvé de voir des vampires pour de vrai. Tu crois qu'ils ont des crocs ?

Il se passa un doigt sous le menton, pensif.

- Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'éloigner d'ici. Mia et Liam vont allumer un grand feu, ça devrait les maintenir à distance un moment. Une heure tout au plus, et encore...

- Et qu'arrive-t-il, passé ce délai ?

Adrian se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air indifférent.

- Chacun retourne chez soi et prie, d'autres s'enfuient, mais bon... De toute manière, une bonne dizaine d'entre nous mourront aujourd'hui sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire, peut-être moins s'ils ne sont pas trop assoiffés.

Ainsi chacun demeurait ici avec la peur au ventre, résigné quant à son funeste sort. Un grognement m'échappa. Cette fois-ci le scénario serait différent. Bien différent des autres fois.

- Ca n'arrivera pas.

Adrian me toisa d'un air sceptique.

- Je les tuerai tous, sois en sûr. Ca fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me défouler et crois-moi, j'en ai bien besoin.

L'enfant resta encore un moment à m'observer avant de s'éloigner. Apparemment il ne croyait pas trop en mes paroles. Soit, c'était son droit après tout.

D'une démarche leste, je pénétrai dans la case de Liam et Mia. Celles-ci s'affairaient à nettoyer les ustensiles de cuisine à l'aide de feuilles enduites d'un étrange liquide brunâtre dont l'odeur nauséabonde me fit plisser le nez. Les désavantages d'être loup garou. J'en viendrais presque à regretter d'avoir été doté d'un odorat aussi développé.

- Vous avez finalement décidé de rester, constata la vieille femme en levant brièvement la tête dans ma direction.

- J'ai appris que c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient attaquer.

La main de Liam se crispa sur le manche d'une vieille casserole quelque peu cabossée.

- J'avoue ne pas tout comprendre. Pourquoi m'interdire de quitter cet endroit alors que c'est précisément aujourd'hui qu'ils vont venir ici ? Je croyais que vous vouliez me garder en vie alors j'ai bien du mal à comprendre votre logique.

- C'est pourtant simple, intervint Mia en me scrutant de ses yeux améthyste. Une fois repus ils représenteront un danger moindre et toi, qui me semble bien plus résistant que d'autres, tu pourrais réussir à quitter l'île.

- Il y a une faille dans ton raisonnement, rétorquai-je, impitoyable. Et s'ils décidaient de s'en prendre à moi ?

La jeune fille grimaça. Visiblement elle avait préféré ne pas envisager cette perspective.

- Ce plan ne marcherait pas, fis-je.

Les deux femmes me regardèrent, intéressées.

- Les buveurs de sang sont des sangsues au sens propre comme au sens figuré, ils m'attaqueront quoi qu'il arrive. Non, en fait même s'ils ont l'air repus, je suis sûr qu'ils tueraient ceux qui voudraient quitter leur territoire. Après tout, cet endroit est comme un garde-manger pour eux.

Mia ne dut pas apprécier cette comparaison puisqu'elle me lança un regard hostile. C'était pourtant l'entière vérité. Et je suis sûr qu'elle l'avait déjà compris si on en jugeait la lueur résignée et désespérée qui brillait inlassablement dans le fin fond de ses prunelles iréelles.

Les hommes étaient revenus avec de belles prises, au plus grand bonheur de ces dames. Tranquillement, je m'installai entre Liam et Mia près du feu, et m'emparai d'un morceau de viande rôtie. J'en humai le délicat fumet avant de le porter à mes lèvres et de le déchirer à coups de dents. Son fumet était déjà délicieux, mais sa saveur l'était tout autant. Apparemment, les femmes d'ici étaient de très compétentes cuisinières. J'arrachai un nouveau morceau de viande et jetai un regard au ciel noir d'encre et nimbé d'étoiles, me replongeant dans mes souvenirs et me remémorant cette fameuse soirée où tous ensemble, Bella incluse, nous prenions connaissance d'une autre de ces incroyables légendes Quileute. Un sentiment de nostalgie m'envahit. Que devenait la meute sans moi ? Connaissant mon père, j'étais presque certain qu'il avait commencé à coller des avis de recherche un peu partout en ville et qu'il avait même demandé de l'aide à Charlie, le père de Bella. Bella. Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Etait-elle attristée de ma disparition ? Etait-il possible que je lui manque ? Une main se posant sur mon épaule me ramena brutalement à la réalité. Une réalité sans Bella à mes côtés. Une réalité douloureuse.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Mia, inquiète. Tu avais l'air tellement...

Elle hésita sur le mot à employer.

- ... malheureux, conclut-elle.

- Tout va bien, mentis-je.

Mia se pinça les lèvres, pas dupe pour un sou, mais préféra ne pas insister. Quelque part, je lui en fus reconnaissant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je les sentis. Tout proche. Trop proches. Je m'apprêtai à en informer Liam et les autres, mais ceux-ci avaient déjà commencé à rejoindre leurs habitations respectives, la mort dans l'âme et les mains jointes en signe de prière. Cette scène me révulsa et je m'en détournai presque aussitôt. Il était temps de mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Déterminé, je fis un pas en avant et me mis à courir à toute allure vers la forêt dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés. J'humai l'air. Combien étaient-ils au juste ? Deux ? Trois ? Non, quatre. Ca n'allait pas être aussi aisé que je le pensais. Rapidement je me débarrassai des vêtements superflux et me métamorphosai peu à peu. Bientôt l'humain laissa place au loup garou et un hurlement lugubre jaillit de ma gueule. A présent, la chasse était ouverte.

Je courais à toute allure, ou plutôt je volais - oui c'était le mot juste - à travers la forêt luxuriante tout en évitant habilement troncs et branches basses. Puis, tous mes muscles se tendirent, mes crocs se découvrirent et je bondis, plus rapide qu'un boulet de canon. Le Sang froid ne parvint pas à s'écarter à temps et mes griffes plus acérées encore que des lames de rasoir le déchiquetèrent. Je m'apprêtais à en faire de même pour le deuxième lorsque mon corps quitta brusquement le sol pour venir s'encastrer violemment dans un arbre. Un grognement de douleur m'échappa alors que je retombais brutalement par terre. Un buveur de sang se tenait là, devant moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Le nez plissé, ses yeux bordeaux me regardaient avec mépris. Ses cheveux roux, presque rouges, étaient soigneusement attachés en catogan. Toujours sagement couché au sol, j'attendis qu'il fasse le premier pas tout en profitant de cette pause pour laisser le temps à mes blessures superficielles de se refermer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix basse et glaciale.

Un nouveau vampire fit son entrée en scène. Grande et élancée, la femelle était jolie, je ne pouvais le nier. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondoyaient d'une manière élégante, suivant à la perfection les courbes de son dos et ses yeux, eux aussi d'une abominable couleur écarlate, étaient bordés de longs cils noirs.

- Qu'attends-tu pour l'achever, Isidore ?

Sa voix n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre vampire. Elle était plus chantante, plus sensuelle.

- Tu as déjà vu des clébards dans son genre auparavant, Aileen ? s'enquit-il en se tournant vers elle.

C'était le moment. Me redressant, je me jetai sur lui et... roulai sur plusieurs mètres avant de me stabiliser. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Pourquoi avait-il disparu si soudainement ?

- Tut tut tut, ricana Isidore. Tu pensais réellement m'avoir par surprise ?

Je grognai.

- Eh bien quoi, tu ne sais pas parler ?

- Il a démembré Amhad, tue-le Isidore, qu'on puisse enfin aller chasser.

- C'est si gentiment demandé.

Je le vis s'élancer dans ma direction et ses dents claquèrent à quelques centimètres de ma gorge. Rageur, j'usai de mes griffes et parvins de cette manière à lui lacérer le torse. Je m'apprêtai à poursuivre l'assaut lorsqu'il disparut à nouveau pour réapparaître juste derrière moi. Le coup de pied qu'il m'asséna m'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin et du sang vint rapidement maculer mon poil brun roux. Mais peu m'importait la douleur. Je me redressais lorsque le pied d'Isidore s'abattit sur mon museau, me forçant à plier l'échine.

- Eh bien, tu ne dis plus rien ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, où avais-je la tête ? Tu ne sais pas parler.

Il accentua la pression.

- Mais je te préviens, clébard. Tu n'as aucune chance contre nous. Aileen peut téléporter les gens qu'elle veut où elle le souhaite et moi-même je possède un don très intéressant, mais j'imagine que tu l'avais déjà remarqué.

Ma tête heurta violemment le sol, me laissant quelques secondes étourdi.

- Je peux utiliser la télékinésie. Et le petit dernier de notre bande, Alec, a le pouvoir d'effacer la mémoire. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Son ton devenait de plus en plus dur et de plus en plus méprisant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, mais je ne cillai pas, bien décidé à garder conscience autant de temps qu'il le faudrait.

- Devrais-je t'épargner et laisser le soin à Alec d'effacer tous tes souvenirs ?

Aileen siffla, fortement désapprobatrice. Isidore gronda. Et moi je profitais de leur querelle pour me dégager et lui sauter à la gorge, crocs en avant. Il lui manqua juste une fraction de seconde pour pouvoir éviter mon offensive, mais il était déjà trop tard. Et la tête, privée de son corps, roula sur plusieurs mètres tandis que je m'empressais de mettre le reste du corps en charpie. Les babines retroussées et les dents sanguinolentes, je daignai porter mon regard sur la femelle qui, loin d'être impressionnée, se mit à gronder avant de se jeter sur moi. Rapidement, je m'écartai de sa trajectoire et m'apprêtai à répliquer, mais une douleur aiguë dans le flanc droit me ralentit au dernier moment. Jubilant, elle leva le tranchant de sa main, prête à l'abattre sur moi pour m'achever. Je tentai de m'échapper, n'y parvins pas... C'était terminé. J'allais mourir ici sans revoir Bella. Bella, ma dernière pensée aura été pour toi.

Le choc attendu ne se produisit pourtant pas et lentement j'osai redresser la tête, lever les yeux. Mia. Elle était là, devant moi, les bras en croix, pour me protéger.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête dans ma direction, un sourire à la fois triste et rempli de tendresse sur les lèvres. Que faisait-elle ici, dans cette forêt ? Comment savait-elle que c'était moi, comment avait-elle pu deviner ? C'est alors que je la vis. La plaie béante de sa poitrine. Celle par laquelle s'écoulait son sang, son précieux sang, liquide vital nécessaire, qui faisait d'elle ce que je n'étais plus vraiment. Une humaine à part entière. Un être faible à l'âme pure. Sacrifiée. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour me permettre de récupérer un peu de mes blessures. Pour sauver les vies de tous ces gens sur la plage. Pour moi. Pour ma vie.

- Je t'aime... Jacob, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres avant de s'affaisser telle une poupée de chiffon désarticulée.

Je sentis une partie de moi se briser avec elle. Pourquoi devais-je perdre tous les gens auxquels je tenais ? Etait-ce une malédiction, avais-je un mauvais karma ? Etait-ce le prix à payer en tant que lycanthrope ? Une fureur sans nom s'empara de moi lorsque je vis les yeux du vampire s'allumer, brûlant de désir à l'idée de boire à cette fontaine de jouvence. Aileen ne résista pas bien longtemps d'ailleurs puisque ses doigts s'affairaient déjà pour retourner le cadavre. Elle se pencha davantage, passa sa langue sur la plaie béante et, trouvant sûrement le goût de ce sang exquis, ouvrit la bouche pour planter ses dents dans le corps inerte. Je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. Comment osait-elle faire ça à Mia ? Ma patte droite fendit l'air, transperça sa poitrine comme si c'était du beurre. Les yeux fous, je m'attaquai ensuite à son cou, la décapitant sans état d'âme. J'humai l'air une nouvelle fois et me précipitai vers le dernier buveur de sang, prêt à faire des ravages, à lui faire payer au centuple tous les crimes, toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commis. Me ramassant sur moi même, je bondis, toutes griffes dehors, mais Alec s'écarta hâtivement et se glissa derrière moi aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre. Ses cheveux blonds caressèrent ma nuque avant qu'il ne plante violemment ses crocs dans mon dos. Aussitôt je ressentis la brûlure du poison, mais la douleur physique n'était rien, rien comparé à mon chagrin suite à la mort de Mia. Plus vif encore que d'ordinaire, j'enchaînai les attaques à une vitesse prodigieuse et mon adversaire fut le premier à en être surpris. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de me toucher la tête, sûrement pour enclencher son don, mais je prévoyais chacune de ses attaques, chacune de ses offensives, laissant mes instincts primaux parler pour moi. Puis, l'ultime confrontation ne tarda pas à arriver. A présent face à face, je découvris les crocs, plus menaçant et effrayant que jamais. Nullement effrayé, Alec me toisait avec hostilité, apparemment très rancunier. Il fut le premier à esquisser un mouvement. Ce fut là son erreur. Rapidement je me dérobai et broyai sa nuque entre mes canines.

La forêt semblait plus calme à présent et même quelques oiseaux s'étaient décidés à chanter de nouveau. Me couchant à même le sol, je contemplai les restes d'Alec. Tout était fini à présent. Il ne me restait plus qu'à brûler les membres des quatre buveurs de sang et ce cauchemar prendrait fin. Reprenant mon apparence humaine, je me mis aussitôt au travail, reléguant ma souffrance physique au second plan.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restai là, sur la plage, à contempler les flammes, mais le soleil au loin commençait déjà à se lever. Tendrement, je passai une main dans les longs cheveux noirs et emmêlés de Mia. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à la laisser là-bas, seule dans cette forêt. Elle méritait au moins une tombe décente. Plus doucement encore, j'osai enfin caresser cette peau de porcelaine. Si douce et si froide à la fois... Je sentis mon cœur se nouer dans ma poitrine, le sien ne battait plus. Lentement, je me penchai sur son visage et embrassai ses lèvres gelées.

- Merci Mia, murmurai-je. Je ne peux pas t'aimer, mais merci pour tout. "

Etrangement, suite à cette histoire, l'île cessa tout mouvement. Et je suspectais grandement Isidore d'avoir eu recours à la télékinésie pour la faire bouger en permanence. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent étant donné que les quatre buveurs de sang étaient bel et bien définitivement morts. Quant à moi, je quittais cet endroit dès que toutes mes blessures ou presque furent refermées, soit le lendemain, tout en promettant aux survivants de leur ramener des secours afin de leur permettre de regagner leurs toits respectifs. Curieusement, Liam ne sembla pas m'en vouloir lorsque je remis entre ses mains la dépouille de sa nièce. Et à travers les larmes qui inondaient ses joues, je pouvais entendre ses remerciements à n'en plus finir. Elle qui aurait dû me haïr de toute son âme continuait à m'apprécier malgré tout. Et d'une certaine façon, cette marque d'affection me fit chaud au cœur.

Quelques jours après l'incident, je retrouvais les miens et me confondais en excuses auprès d'eux. Embry et Quil me pardonnèrent rapidement. Leah, quant à elle, semblait me vouer une profonde rancune. Mon père, ravi de me revoir, m'avait aussitôt serré dans ses bras tandis que Sam se contentait de m'asséner une petite tape sur l'épaule et de m'accorder une brève accolade.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le mariage de Bella avait lieu. Et moi, vêtu de mon costard noir et d'un nœud papillon blanc qui, au passage, me donnait l'air ridicule, je me rendais en voiture à l'église. Arrivé sur place, je restai un moment à contempler les lourdes portes blanches aux multiples arabesques et je déglutis, subitement anxieux. Bella n'allait certes pas apprécier, mais je faisais ça pour elle. Pour elle seule. Pour son bonheur. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle finisse comme Mia même si elle avait beau dire qu'elle ne mourrait pas, qu'elle se changerait simplement en buveur de sang. Ce que je ne souhaitais pas. Comprends-moi et surtout, pardonne-moi, Bella. Lentement, je poussai les deux portes qui grincèrent sur leurs gonds, révélant peu à peu une église bondée et les deux futurs mariés...

**THE END**

* * *

_Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant une petite review. C'est rapide, ça ne mange pas de pain et ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^ Un petit bonus est prévu. Je vous le posterai dès que j'aurai terminé de l'écrire. Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt. Et vive Twilight !_


End file.
